My Babysitter's a Vampire
My Babysitter's a Vampire is a 2011 Canadian TV series. It is based off the movie, My Babysitter's a Vampire. It premiered on Télétoon (French), on February 28, 2011 and Teletoon (English) on March 14, 2011, both as a sneak peek. It premiered on Disney Channel on June 27, 2011. The actual series premiered on Teletoon (English) in Canada on January 5th. The show was created by Fresh TV, creators of sixteen and Total Drama. Production Early in 2011, four episodes of the series aired on Teletoon as previews for the series. Disney Channel announced in June that year that they acquired the rights to air the movie and series. Disney Channel aired the movie on June 10, 2011, and aired first season episodes from June 27, 2011 to July 19, 2011, and all episodes premiered right before the series made its official premiere on Teletoon. First season episodes aired on Thursdays at 8:00 P.M./E.T. on Teletoon and at 8:30 P.M./E.T. on Télétoon starting January 5, 2012. through April 5, 2012 on Teletoon. The first season finale also had an extra scene added to air on Teletoon, whereas the original version that Disney Channel aired did not have it. A 13 episode second season of the show was greenlit by Fresh TV, and was originally revealed by Vanessa Morgan on her official, personal Twitter. Filming for the second season lasted from September 21, 2011 to November 17, 2011. The same day filming ended, Disney Channel announced that it would pick it up again for a second season. Season 2 was originally planned to make its Canadian premiere in the Spring of 2012 on Teletoon, but it now has yet to air on Teletoon. It is slated to premiere summer 2012 on Disney Channel, but has yet to air on Teletoon. A promo for the second season first aired on Disney Channel on May 7, 2012. It was later revealed by Vanessa Morgan on Twitter that it will premiere June 29, 2012, at 8/7 c on Disney Channel. Premise :Further information: My Babysitter's a Vampire The series follows the adventures of a geeky freshman boy named Ethan Morgan (Matthew Knight), a Seer who has visions when he touches anything paranormal, his best friend Benny (Atticus Mitchell), a spellmaster, and his vampire babysitter Sarah (Vanessa Morgan) as they chase down supernatural forces. They are often aided by Rory (Cameron Kennedy), their dorky friend who was turned into a vampire in the pilot film, and Erica (Kate Todd), Sarah's best friend, who also became a vampire in the pilot film. Ratings and Repection The Frist season episodes of My Babysitter's a Vampire that aired on Disney Channel in the United States in June 2011, averaged 3.7 million viewers and was the number 1 cable show among kids 2–11 in its time period (weekdays 7PM/6c). In an interview about Disney Channel programming; Senior VP of programming, scheduling, multiplatform, acquisitions and co-productions, Paul DeBenedittis; stated "My Babysitter’s a Vampire was a great performer for us this past summer (June and July 2011). It is a well-crafted series, with rich characters and great stories. It was creator-driven, with a strong point of view that was relevant and connected with our core audience in a big way," when he was asked about top-performing acquired programming.My Babysitter's a Vampire is the first series to air on Disney Channel without the TV-G rating (as the series is rated TV-PG-V), a rating that most Disney shows carry, which is a significant change for the channel as most of their programming has been targeted towards children and preteens since the channel's launch. Another change is that the movie and series airs only in the summer and the fall. Another change is that new episodes of Season 1 premiered Monday-Thursday weekly instead of on Friday or Sunday. However, season 2 episodes will premiere weekly on Fridays on Disney Channel from June 29, 2012 to September 14, 2012, but starting on September 14, 2012, new episodes will premiere weekly on Fridays and Sundays, replacing Shake it up's timeslot at 8:30 on Sundays. The show has also been added to Disney Channel's website and its channel On Demand. The second season premiere episode ("Welcome Back Dusker"), which originally aired June 29, 2012, on Disney Channel in the United States, was watched by approximately 3.20 million total viewers and was ranked as Friday’s #2 cable TV telecast and the #2 TV telecast in Tweens 9-14 (1.3 million/5.5 rating). Characters Main characters *'Ethan Morgan' (Matthew Knight) is book-smart but lacks social skills. He is brave, loyal, and sarcastic. He is understood most by his best friend Benny. Ethan is a Seer, able to see visions through touch. He relies on this gift to defeat the supernatural, but continues learning how it works and how best to use it in his life. He also has a major crush on Sarah, but tries to maintain it a secret even though its obvious. Throughout the series, he continues to try to ask Sarah out but always fails. *'Sarah' (Vanessa Morgan) is one of Ethan's friends and Jane's babysitter. By the time the film and the series begin, she is already a "fledgling" (a vampire who has not drunk human blood) which makes her neither fully human nor fully vampire. This state of limbo causes Sarah much confusion and irritation. In the first season finale, Sarah becomes a full vampire after saving Ethan from a vampire bite that would have turned him into a fledgling.Then she remains a vampire forever. *'Benny Weir' (Atticus Mitchell) is Ethan's best friend. He is similar to Ethan, book-smart with an encyclopedic knowledge of science fiction, comic books and video games. Benny is girl-crazy and he is also a spellmaster who can cast magic spells. Benny's magic is, at best, hit or miss and he struggles with how to most effectively use it. *'Rory' (Cameron Kennedy) is a newly-turned vampire who revels in the novelty of this role. As a human, Rory was (and somewhat still is) a nerd. He is considered even more immature than Ethan and Benny and is quite dimwitted, though sweet and earnest. He lacks scruples and involves himself in his friends' adventures. Rory is generally girl-crazy, but has an open crush on Erica. *'Erica' (Kate Todd) is Sarah's best friend and a vampire who, like Rory, takes to this role joyously and without too much thought about its moral implications. Erica does drink human blood. Erica was a harassed nerd before her transformation and lives up to the beautiful, dangerous vampire stereotype. She enjoys the power she has over Rory due to his crush on her. Although she is conceited and manipulative, Erica is shown to genuinely care for Sarah and is affectionate towards her. Recurring characters *'Samantha Morgan' (Laura DeCarteret) is Ethan and Jane's mother. *'Ross Morgan' (Ari Cohen) is Ethan and Jane's father. *'Grandma' (Joan Gregson) is Benny's "Earth Priestess" grandmother. *'Jane Morgan' (Ella Jonas Farlinger) is Ethan's 8-year-old manipulative yet kind-hearted little sister. *'Principal Hicks' (Hrant Alianak) is the principal of Whitechapel High. In Say You'll Be Maztak it was revealed that he "hates being sat on". Episodes See the Episode Guide Category:My Babysitter's a Vampire Category:Media